Losing You
by A-magic
Summary: 7º curso en Hogwarts. James descubre un nuevo sentimiento... y Lily pasa de él. Sirius vs Matt, kien ganara? xD L&J A&R E&S K&JI ?¿&M ...dejad reviews! sino no lo sigo, k este lo kiero acabar xD


**hola! aki con un new ff¡ este si lo continuo xDD**

**DISCLAIMER: **algunos personajes de la autora de harry potter y etc etc... los personajes mios no se roban '-' y si alguien kiere alguno para su ff k m lo diga ;)

**Losing You **

**Chapter 1: Runaway Train**

"Haber... ¿Se me oye bien?" - preguntó Lily.

"Que sí..." – respondió Remus.

"Pues... Hola, soy Lily Evans, tengo 17 años y estudio en Hogwarts" – respiró hondo – "El que está grabando es uno de mis mejores amigos... Remus John Lupin, también de 17 años y estudiamos juntos. Él es prefecto." – se fijó en la vídeo camera – "Remus... ¿Has destapado el objetivo?"

"Eh¿ - Remus miró el objetivo, que aún estaba con la tapa – "¡Ah! Lo siento U"

Destapó el objetivo. Lily negó con la cabeza.

"Pensaba que ya la sabías usar bien..."

"¡Y sé! Pero no recordaba que había una tapa en el objetivo..."

"Bueno, da igual, que estás grabando" – Lily volvió a su compostura de antes – "Bueno, estamos grabando esto para... guardar recuerdos..." – pero alguien la interrumpió.

"Y de aquí muchos años estar sentados en el sofá con el café y mirando las cintas" – siguió un chico muy guapo.

"¬¬ Bueno, os presento: Este es Mathew Willis, otro amigo, tenemos la misma edad, la misma escuela... y es un gamberro y ligón de cuidado u.u" – dijo Lily.

"Gracias, Lilian. Ei, Remus, enfócame bien, eh?"

"Siempre igual" – suspiró Remus, que seguía grabando.

"Bueno, como Remus está grabando, estamos en casa de Matt, en la entrada, porque ahora nos vamos a la estación King Cross para irnos a Hogwarts." – explicó Lily a la cámara.

Una chica de 15 años se acercó a ellos. Era bajita, rubia y de ojos marrones. Amanda Willis, la hermana pequeña de Matt. Él a diferencia era alto, moreno y los ojos verdes. Las chicas de Hogwarts iban detrás de él, que hacía competencia con el famoso Sirius Black. De este ya hablaremos más tarde.

Los cuatro cargaron con los baúles menos Remus, que llevaba la cámara, Matt ya se encargaba de el baúl. Al salir de la casa estaban en una calle semi-pija de Londres. Dejaron el equipaje en el maletero del coche y subieron. Lily conducía, ya que los otros no sabían. En el camino pusieron unos casetes de Amanda, como buena amante de la música, igual que su hermano. Cantaron y se divertían, mientras Remus iba grabando y comentando.

Después de un cuarto de hora llegaron a su destino: King Cross. Estaba lleno de gente. Los cuatro amigos se hacían paso con un gran esfuerzo. Cargaban los baúles y jaulas de los animales entre tres carros. Remus seguí grabando todo lo que hacían y decían. Pararon de andar entre las andanas nueve y diez, donde había un muro de piedra. La primera fue Amanda. Agarró con fuerza el carro que llevaba y corrió hacia el muro. Lo atravesó. Igual hicieron los demás. Después Matt, Lily y por último Remus. Lo primero que vieron fue un cartel donde ponía 'Andén 9 y ¾'. Sonrieron ampliamente, y Remus enfocó el hermoso tren escarlata, el Hogwarts Express. Matt al verlo empezó a cantar la canción 'Runaway Train'.

Subieron al tren. Estaba lleno de estudiantes que se despedían de sus familias. Los cuatro amigos se instalaron en el penúltimo compartimento. Dejaron los baúles y jaulas en el portaequipajes y se sentaron en los asientos.

"Remus, sigue grabando" – le dijo Amanda.

"Sí, sí... oye, Amanda¿Puedes grabar tu? Que yo ya estoy cansado..." – le pidió Remus.

"Sí" – Amanda cogió la cámara.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Amanda enfocó hacia allí. Era un chico de estatura normal para su edad, 17. Era rubio y de ojos azules, muy mono. Cargaba con su baúl, tres guitarras y un bajo...

Matt se levantó de seguido y lo abrazó.

"¡James¡Cuanto tiempo!"

"xD Ya ves, dos horas" – contestó James Bourne. (Nda: Para no confundirnos con James Potter, James Bourne será Jimmy, ok?) "Toma, tu guitarra y tu bajo"

"Gracias por guardármelos" – Matt cogió su guitarra y el bajo y los dejó en el portaequipajes. James hizo lo mismo.

Los dos se sentaron. Jimmy saludó a todos y empezaron a hablar de como habían pasado las vacaciones, seguidos por Amanda y la cámara.

Pasó la señora de las chuches, como todos la llamaban. Lily se levantó y compró gominolas y merienda para todos. Se hincharon de comida.

"Ya se pone el sol" – dijo Lily mirando por la ventana.

"Que bonito" – comentó Amanda detrás de la cámara.

Jimmy se fijó en Matt. Parecía... triste.

"Ei, Matt¿Qué te pasa?" – le preguntó con suavidad.

"No... nada." – respondió el chico, sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Remus se dio cuenta de que Matt no había salido del compartimento para ligar con alguna chica. Entonces recordó algo...

"Matt¿Como está Elisabeth?"

Había dado en el clavo. Matt no respondió y miró el suelo.

"Han cortado" – soltó Amanda.

Jimmy comprendió. Matt estaba enamoradísimo de Elisabeth, una chica de 16 años que también iba a Gryffindor. Habían salido juntos dos años. Comprendieron que sería mejor no tocar ese tema, hasta que Jimmy hablara con Matt, eran como hermanos. Ya era de noche, y faltaban veinte minutos para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Pero Lily no sabía quien entraría en un minuto.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. James Potter, ya con el uniforme puesto entró al compartimento.

"Remus, creo que te has olvidado de que eres prefecto..." – dijo aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de su amigo.

"¡Mierda¡Me había olvidado por completo!"

"Tranquilo, te he substituido todo el tiempo" – James le guiñó el ojo. Remus abrió muchos los ojos y la boca.

"¿No habrás usado...?"

"Sí, y quedan cincuenta centilitros." – avisó James.

"¿De que estáis hablando?" – preguntó Matt.

"De nada que te interese, Willis" – contestó Potter de mala manera. Matt se levantó y lo encaró.

"Ei, ei, ei... ¿No podéis empezar el curso son pelearos?" Lily se levantó y se puso en medio de los dos chicos, evitando alguna pelea.

"Aparta, Lily..." – le avisó Matt, cogiéndola del brazo.

"No, Matt, no pienso permitir que..." – protestó Lily.

"Willis, no toques a Evans" – le advirtió James.

"¿O si no que? Es mi amiga¿O no lo ves¿No te sirven las gafas?" – se burló un Matt enojado.

"Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso..." – James apartó a Lily con cuidado.

"¡Parad de una vez!" – gritó ella. Pidió ayuda con la mirada a sus amigos. Remus y Jimmy fueron hacia ellos y los apartaron. Remus se llevó a James de ahí mientras éste protestaba, y Jimmy sentó a Matt. Amanda continuaba grabando.

Lily se acercó a Matt.

"Oye, Matt, no hagas caso a ese idiota"

"Ya... pero estoy cansado que se meta conmigo solo por ser tu amigo..."

"Sabes como es, si alguien no le cae bien no deja que se acerque a su chica..." – dijo Amanda.

"¿Que chica?" – preguntó Lily.

"Tu" – contestó Amanda. Recibió una colleja de Lily – "¡Auch!

_Mientras tanto, en el compartimento del lado..._

"James¿Es que no cambias?" – le dijo Remus – "Solo porque es su amigo le tratas así?"

"Y porque me cae fatal" – se defendió James.

"Pues a él también le caes fatal y no te busca para burlarte de él" – continuó Remus, ya harto.

"Es que..."

"Él puede estar cerca de Lily y tu no¿Es eso?"

"No" – mintió James – "Lo que pasa es que Lily es una de las únicas chicas que no he con seguido... y estoy seguro de que Willis va a por ella..."

La puerta se abrió y entró Sirius Black, tan majestuosamente como siempre. Al ver el panorama puso cara de interrogante.

"James ha vuelto a discutir con Matt" – dijo Remus, mirando mal a James.

"¿Matt?" – preguntó Sirius.

"Willis" – dijo Remus desesperado.

"¿Ese?" – Sirius miró a James - ¿No habéis llegado a pegaros¿No le has dado una paliza?"

"Por desgracia, no" – contestó James, recordando lo sucedido, a Evans... Bajó la mirada al suelo.

"Cambiando de tema..." – dijo Remus – "James, has utilizado la poción multijugos para transformarte en mí, no?"

"Exacto" – James sonrió ampliamente – "Nadie a sospechado nada".

"El problema es que queda muy poca" – dijo Sirius – "Y ninguno de nosotros es bastante bueno para hacer pociones..."

"Le decimos a Snape" – dijo Peter Pettegrew (Nda: se escribe así¿ xD)

Todos le miraron mal y pasaron de él.

"Bueno, Remus" – dijo James después de un rato de silencio – "Tu buscas a la persona que nos hará la poción"

"¿Que¿Yo¿Porque?" – protestó.

"Porque sí" – contestó Sirius – "Bueno, creo que ya hemos llegado" – dijo mirando por la ventana.

El tren paró y los alumnos salieron entre empujes. Jimmy y Matt llevaban las guitarras y el bajo con ellos. Se subieron a un carruaje con Amanda y Lily, mientras los Merodeadores subían a otro entre risas y criticando a Snivellus.

Cuatro chicas subieron a otro carruaje. Cursaban el 7º curso, dos eran de Ravenclaw, una de Huffelpuf y la otra de Gryffindor. Eran: (por orden) Charlotte, Claudia, Linda y Emma. Eran 'amigas' por decirlo de alguna manera. Ellas eran las típicas pijas que sólo se preocupaban por su físico.

Los carruajes llegaron a Hogwarts, pero a Severus Snape le esperaba un curso agotador...

**dejad reviews, plis!**


End file.
